


Will Miller: Sex God

by autumnwritesoccasionally



Category: Triple Frontier (2019)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Will Miller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26602864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnwritesoccasionally/pseuds/autumnwritesoccasionally
Summary: 'On my way home.' He hits send and quickly types out another message:'I want you in nothing but your panties and on the bed waiting for me when I get there.'
Relationships: William "Ironhead" Miller/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Will Miller: Sex God

Will nuzzles his face into your neck and murmurs “I love you, babe, so much.” Both exhausted after coming down from your highs. 

You love lazy morning sex with Will. Correction–you love sex with Will, hard stop. You had been together for over a year now and your honeymoon phase was far from over, you imagined. You couldn’t get enough and it seemed that he right there along with you. 

Will was a generous lover, always making sure your pleasure came first. And you almost always came first (wink wink). Your time together was always beautiful and romantic. Passionate and deep. But you wondered sometimes if he was holding back. Like he was afraid to be too rough with you. 

It wasn’t something you ever thought you’d want. But you couldn’t deny the fire hot desire you felt for him last night. You’d of course seen him spar with Benny before, helping him train for his next fight, but for some reason this time stirred _something_ inside of you. Seeing the fierce, almost primal look on Will’s face, sweat dripping down his forehead, cheeks flushed from exertion, you couldn’t help but imagine that intensity being directed towards you. You suddenly picture him taking you, grabbing you, stretching you, _pounding into you_. 

_Calm down, girl._ You tell yourself as you fan your overheated face. _Woof._

Now, laying in bed with him, you wonder how to even bring this up. You two don’t shy around each other, it’s one of the things that worked so well between the two of you. No bullshit, no games. Deciding to just throw it out there casually, your resolve comes together after a few more minutes of silence.

“Will?” If you’re going to put yourself out there like this then he damn sure better be awake for it.

“Mmm” 

You roll your eyes. Will is all but useless after he cums. Apparently his Special Forces training didn’t include ‘How to stay alert after an orgasm’. He’s lucky we’re not under fire right now, you don’t think he could grip a gun right now if you paid him. Maybe this conversation will wake him up a bit.

“What would think about being a little more…rough…with me…sometimes?” 

You can barely get the sentence out. Embarrassment flooding you, you turn your head into his chest, wanting to just die right there. Did he even understand the babbling that just came out of your mouth? You hope so because there is no way you can repeat it. Will just continues to hold you, absorbing your thought. Every second of silence is painful.

“Like…during sex?”

You let out a loud groan, sending vibrations into Will’s hard muscles. 

He huffs out a laugh “Okay, okay,” he starts to sit up, forcing you to move your head and glance up at him, “I probably didn’t need to clarify.”

He doesn’t answer your question right away. He studies your face, you can practically see the wheels turning under his sex-tousled blonde hair.

“Truth?”

Truth was something you two started saying to each other, keeping with the ‘no bullshit’ rule. 

“Truth.”

“Sometimes…there’s nothing I want more than to pin you down and claim you as mine.” Lust creeps into his tone. “Claim you. Love you. _Fuck_ you.” 

Little Y/N perks up. She likes the sounds of _that._

“But–”

aaand she’s back down. 

“I’m…I’m scared to go to that place with you.” Will finishes somberly, his face a mixture of determination and…is he nervous? You look at him questioningly.

His eyes are looking straight into yours, “I have a darkness in me babe, a violence that I haven’t always been able to control.” 

You don’t know too much about his Delta Force days. He never went into detail about his training, his missions, and you never pressed him. You knew he had lost people. You knew he had killed people. He had told about the incident with his fiancee at the grocery store. You couldn’t imagine the weight of that. 

He moves his hand to your cheek, rubbing circles with his thumb on your skin. You lean into his touch, waiting for him to continue.

“I’m scared if I tap into that part of myself with you, that I’ll end up scaring you. Hurting you.” The sad look in his eyes cracks your heart open. You quickly sit up all the way, putting your hands on his chest and setting your face at eye level with him.

“I don’t think for a second that you are capable of hurting me.” He doesn’t look convinced.

“While it all might stem from the same testosterone-fueled primal place inside of you, _Ironhead_ and _Will Miller: Sex God_ –” Will smirks at that. You smile knowingly, inching your face even closer to his. Regardless of how this affects your sex life, you need to make sure that he really hears you. That he believes you.

“are _not_ the same. I trust you, William Miller. Every part of you. _Completely_.” 

You keep his gaze, “I am so in lo–”

Suddenly his lips are on you, and instantly you melt into him. 

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

“I’ve never had a feeling as pure or proud as completing a mission with our flag on our shoulder.” 

Will’s voice lacked his usual conviction, his head just wasn’t in it today. After shaking hands with some of the newly retired servicemen, he makes his way to the parking lot and into his truck.

He couldn’t stop thinking about that conversation from over a week ago. He knew he was probably overthinking the whole thing. Most men would’ve jumped at what you were suggesting.

It’s not that he didn’t want you like that, _he did_. 

Despite his reservations, sometimes Will craves a little roughness. To lay you down over the bed and hold your hands captive so he can take you the way he wants, make you beg for more. 

_Fuck. You can do this. Man up, Miller._

He pulls out his phone and types out a text to you:

 _On my way home._ He hits send and quickly types out another message:

_I want you in nothing but your panties and on the bed waiting for me when I get there._

_–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––  
_

You hear Will come in the front door, the clang of his keys hitting the table, and his footsteps down the hallway getting closer and closer.

When he finally steps into the bedroom, his eyes immediately fill with lust when he sees that you followed his order. He walks to the end of the bed, his mouth set in a hard line “come here.”

You push yourself forward and crawl to him, as soon as your within reach Will pulls your face to his for a deep kiss. He forces his tongue into your mouth and you can’t help but succumb to his hunger. He pulls back abruptly “Lie back.” The authority in his tone is unmistakable. You can already feel your wetness soaking your panties as you move back and lie down, the anticipation turning you on more than you thought possible.

Will removes all of his clothes quickly but methodically, leaving him in nothing but his boxer briefs. You take in his body and you fear your heart will burst out of your chest it’s beating so hard. _Christ, he’s perfect._

Will grabs hold of your ankles then. You gasp as he roughly pulls you further down the bed. Without missing a beat, he hooks his fingers in your panties, peeling them over your hips, down your thighs and onto the floor. He puts his hands on your knees, pushing them apart to spread you open, exposing you to him. You squirm a bit, feeling vulnerable, but his grip tightens and he gives you a hard look, a warning.

He just takes a moment to look at you, he swipes a tongue over his bottom lip. “Jesus Christ. You have such a pretty pussy, babe.” 

He moves his hand along your inner thigh, his index finger traces your pussy lips up and down. You shutter at the sensation but are able to hold still while he circles your clit, pressing it hard against you, forcing a moan out of you. 

With no warning he grabs your hips and flips you over so you are splayed out for him and can no longer see what he’s doing. Will slips a finger inside you, then out again, taking some of your wetness and smothering it around your lips. He slips it back inside, harder, pushing, adding another finger before removing them, leaving you wriggling and wanting more. You feel him map a finger up to circle your asshole, pushing the pad of his finger inside, a whimper escapes your throat. You sneak a glance back at him and he smirks at you, a prowling look in his eyes.

The next thing you feel is the sting of Will’s hand as he brings it down hard on your right ass cheek. You gasp sharply but a soft moan follows it.

“Okay, babe?” His voice hard but still laced with concern. “You say stop and we’re done.”

“Don’t you _dare_ stop, Will Miller.” You say breathlessly. Will’s lip curls up at your response. 

All of the sudden you feel Wills face nestled between your thighs. He loved to go down on you. He loved your reactions, how you squirmed and purred as you tried to get his mouth exactly where you wanted it to be. He loved how you tasted, clean and musky, but what he loved more than anything, was how amazingly wet you got for him. He smirked to himself as he nibbled the tender flesh on the inside of your thighs, lightly kissing your swollen outer lips until he could taste the wetness seeping through them onto his waiting tongue. You start to whimper quietly, lifting your hips, silently begging him to do more, to push through your lips with his exquisite tongue and find your sensitive, pulsating bundle of nerves. 

But then he stops. You let out a breath of frustration and look back at him. He stands up and leans over you, taking your hands and putting them above your head on the mattress. **“Don’t move. You move and I’m done.”** His eyebrows raise, silently asking if you understand. You nod, desperate for him to continue.

Will resumes his position behind you, lightly lapping his tongue across your slit. Right before the tip of his tongue touches your clit for the first time, he pauses and you would hold your breath in glorious anticipation, making you wait for what seems like an eternity. It’s all you can do to keep from thrusting your hips towards him. “Please baby,” you murmur, “ _please_ , I need your cock…” 

"You have to cum for me first babe, you know that.” His gravelly voice sending delicious vibrations to your clit.

He could see how badly you needed his cock inside you, but he wanted you like this for a little longer. He knew the more he teased and tormented, the more intense your orgasm would be. And for him, there was simply nothing like that feeling when you were overwhelmed and begging for him. That divine feeling of pushing inside you as you pulsed and throbbed around him from your orgasm.

“Now you are going to cum for me” his stern voice was a mixture of encouragement and an order. His thick fingers then invade your pussy, twisting and turning against your slick walls, his thumb grinding against your pulsating clit. His calculated movements pushing deep inside you, making you scream out. “Cum, babe. Right now.” You arch your back and thrust your hips in his hand and he feels your walls clench against his fingers as pleasure sweeps through you.

He doesn’t need anymore encouragement then, he quickly pulls his boxer briefs down with one hand, his large erection springing free. Standing behind you, Will grabs your hips, raising them to line your entrance up with the head of his cock and in one forceful thrust of his hips he’s inside you. You gasp at the abruptness and the sensation of suddenly being stretched and filled. Using your hips as leverage, he slams himself into you.

Over and over again Will pulls out till just the head hovers over your soaking pussy before plunging it back in with unrelenting force. Will reaches one hand to your breast while the other slides between your thighs, pushing on your clit. He takes your nipple in between his thumb and index finger, twisting and teasing and pulling it away from your body through the thin lace of your bra.

He continues to play with your pussy, but you begin rocking your hips in rhythm with him. You sense that Will doesn’t like that, his hand moves to hold you motionless, thrusting into you with even more strength. “I want you to feel _every inch_ , babe. Feel how tight you are around me.” He grunts out as he continues his pace.

You can barely think, his primal way of driving into you the only thing you can concentrate on. You’re not completely unfamiliar with dirty talk, but this is on a whole other level, _and holy shit it’s hot._

Will pinches your nipple hard and removes his hand from your clit. He grabs your hair pulling your head back toward him, biting at your neck and shoulder blades. Growling into your ear, "You like that, Y/N?” All you can muster is a moan, but he knows your answer anyway, your body giving him all the assurance he needs.

You don’t think you’ve ever felt so full. _“Oh….oh my god…oh..my…god…”_

Will continues totally filling, totally stretching, totally _fucking_ you. The force of his cock pushing you into the bed. You know you’ll be sore tomorrow, it would so completely worth it. 

His groans in your ear driving your own desire as his hips press into you. You feels as though the air is being fucked from your lungs as every whimper makes Will drive in harder. It’s bordering on painful in the most amazing way. 

He can feel his release welling in the pit of his stomach. Feel the head of his cock hitting you in just the right place. You start to feel another orgasm building deep inside you. 

“Will” you whine, “I’m so close…” 

He reaches down and presses hard on your clit, sending you over the edge. You explode around him, clenching him with a vice grip as your vision gets fuzzy from the blinding pleasure.

“Fuck. Fuck. _Fuck._ ” Will growls, his voice low and strained. 

With one final hard thrust he buries himself as deep inside you as he can. Pressing his pelvic bone hard against you, he lets go, releasing himself into you.

Completely spent, Will manages to pull himself on the bed, dragging you with him so you can rest your head on his chest. You both lie there for a little while, needing some well deserved recovery time.

Will kisses the top of your head. “I love you” His chest still heaving from the exertion. “That was…” He doesn’t finish his thought, still dazed. “Was it for you…?” 

“Yeah” You breathe out. “ _Oh, yeah._ ”

“So… _Will Miller: Sex God_ …has a nice ring to it…” You can’t see his face but you know he has that sexy as fuck smirk on it right now. And you can’t even argue with him.


End file.
